


A Simple Disagreement

by nerdy_as_heck



Series: Detailed Dreams [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Animal Death, Blood, Bullying, Car Accidents, Child Death, Gen, High School, Misgendering, Murder, accidental murder, but still, the animal death and child death are mentioned theoretically, they dont actually happen, this is so much more disturbing than my last dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_as_heck/pseuds/nerdy_as_heck
Summary: Another vivid dream that shook me to my core.
Series: Detailed Dreams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557484





	A Simple Disagreement

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags for the trigger warnings, this is much more graphic than the last

I am studying music theory in a middle school band class. I am not enrolled, I am simply using it as a study hall. The teacher is an old acquantance of mine, who has already graduated college. My irl, who seems to be a teaching assistant or an observer, shows up 25 minutes late to class. She does not have a "bomb", or what the teacher calls her special late passes, so my friend is marked as late.  
I study my music history for a while before the teacher approaches me. I hand over my yellow "bomb" pass, showing that I am not really enrolled. She suggest that tomorrow I just go to study hall, and takes away my note.  
I am talking with other students in the class, ones that walked to the back of the room where I sat. I say something to them about how I dont know why I am studying, since I dropped out of college over a year ago. They don't seem to care or respond.  
Two people, ones I have met in person and became good friends with, walk by and tell us that they are going to go kill a dog and then vacuum up its body. It takes me several tries to process what they said. There is a discussion between the other students and then about how its actually the least disturbing option of several that they mention. I state that "I think I'd rather watch the burial of a child killed accidentally than that of a purposefully killed dog", explaining that mentally I'd be better off. They do not take this lightly.  
They mock me. Over and over. I am misgendered behind my back, but when I confront them and throw my study notebook at them, they deny it. I decide to leave, but my backpack is so heavy that I keep falling over. They follow me, even once I am outside. Books constantly spill out of my bag, ones that they pick up and point out how /this/ author is known for writing graphic content, and how I must have lied or been stupid enough to not notice. I tell them obviously I like the book, or it wouldn't be in my bag. They do not give me the chance to explain my emotions regarding the situation in real life vs fiction. Instead they throw my books back at me while I desperately try to fit them back in. They have books of their own they try to shove in, but I refuse.  
During this run, I shout out that if they would just respect my opinion as different that theirs, I wouldn't have run. For a moment, there seems to be a breakthrough, and they help put the books back that have fallen out of my bag once more.  
Once things are calmer, I stand up once again and try to run. Now, the zipper on my bags are closed, and though it weighs me down no books fall out of it. It doesn't take long for the group to notice, and I am chased into the parking lot.  
There are dozens upon dozens of people following me now. I run to my car, and though I lock it immediately, the outside seems like a zombie apocalypse with how many are trying to break my window. I back away and start driving, but I do not leave the school parking lot, terrified of them finding my home. Though they are running, they catch up with me quickly, and I continue to drive in circles.  
I hear a narrator voice in my head telling me what will happen next. I do not feel the impact, nor does it slow my speed. But the voice tells me that I will hit a young boy in my haste driving around, and upon looking at the back window the blood and flesh splattered prove it to be correct.  
I know I must call the police, but I am too scared to do so. I am driving, I have accidentally hit an innocent person, and stopping for one second would give the monsters the chance to catch up with me. I do not consider my self a perpetrator of hit and run, since I do not leave the parking lot and have no intentions of doing so.  
It is nighttime. My car is out of gas, and I transfer over to riding a horse. I still have my backpack on me and it weighs me down more. Less people are chasing me now, but I am still as afraid as ever. Running in circles is all I can do. When I start to hallucinate and see my chasers as large mermaids flopping towards me tails first, I call 911. They ask the address of my emergency, I tell them my school. They tell me I'm at my house, and I protest in confusion. They say it is 8.5 miles away from the nearest station, which i am thrilled about. But they never ask me what is wrong. I am told the school is abandoned, I am told there's no way I can be there, I am met with silence no matter how much I try to explain my situation to them. They do not care, and though they have not hung up, no one is being sent.  
I park my car, because for some reason the horse has disappeared and my car is back. I somehow know there is only 1 person left hunting me down. I do not know who, or why, but I know.  
I get out of my car, and see a terrifying blob running my way. It is all tan, like skin, and its entire body is its face. Half of the body is a large, open mouth that does not move, just droop near to the ground. I run, and somehow it keeps up with me.  
I make my way to just outside the football stadium, and a small red car pulls up with an older woman inside of it. I assume that this woman must be the mother of the "student" still chasing me, and with some cautious argument I learn she is here with 2 daughters.  
One daughter is holding a pie, complete with lots of whipped cream. I do not see the second daughter, all I see is the beast running at me. At the time, I do not know the pie is dangerous. I simply pick it up, and shove it in the face of the creature.  
As soon as I do, it is now a high school aged girl, standing still as can be with her faced covered in pie. Only then do I notice the pie has a label that says it contains sulfuric acid. The other daughter is horrified. The mother clearly does not know, and laughs as she apologies to both and says it needs to be cleaned off.  
I run. I dont know where I run to. But I just run, off of school ground, and off where I can't be found again.


End file.
